


We Are One

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Series: Fanvids Collection [21]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bromance, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This vid was born out of a tumblr post with some boys' picture and a quote from this song. Sorry I don't remember the author of the post, but the idea was wonderful, kudos! Thus the vid. It is dedicated to the terrific fandom of The Musketeers. Thank you, guys, for your talent and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> password: all4one
> 
> The vid could be watched as BrOT4 or OT4 or Porthamis & Darthos, whatever you like.


End file.
